


既是两厢情愿，我又何乐不为？

by riminal



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Strap-on-dildos (penetrated by)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[翻译]<br/>简介Saber尝试了点新花样，而Lancer并不讨厌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	既是两厢情愿，我又何乐不为？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if you're two consenting adults, and which of us isn't?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428627) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



> 题目：if you're two consenting adults, and which of us isn't? 既是两厢情愿，我又何乐不为？  
> 作者：MiniNephthys  
> 配对：剑枪（慎）  
> 人物：Lancer（Diarmuid），Saber（Arturia）  
> 分级：NC 17（Explicit）  
> 类型：纯肉  
> 简介：Saber尝试了点新花样，而Lancer并不讨厌。  
> 警告：Pegging  
> 链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/428627  
> 授权：Go ahead!

**if you're two consenting adults, and which of us isn't?  
既是两厢情愿，我又何乐不为？  
MiniNephthys**

Diarmuid从未想过这东西会被用在自己身上——他短暂地想了会儿Arturia是从哪里听说到这种事情的，另外，她又是什么时候出门买了……这堆东西的。

明显是人造的阳具加上相应的皮带，这东西看起来和Arturia并不相配，然而她还是自信满满地佩戴上了它。此时她正在自己的指尖上涂抹着润滑剂，干净的另一只手则再次轻柔地转过他的头审视，“你确定你能接受这样（的做爱）吗？”

“若说没有半分紧张，那定是谎言，”他笑，“但我相信你。只要是你想尝试的，我多少都会配合你。”  
她回以绚烂的笑容，并在正式开始之前，于他的唇上留下亲吻。

有异物进入的感觉相当奇怪，却不是疼痛——比起那个模具，她的手指实在纤细多了，更何况他对疼痛的忍受力一直不差——只是有些陌生，他不得不告诫自己不要随意扭动。

在他逐渐适应之后，Arturia又增加了几根手指。

被填满的感觉并不算糟糕，甚至可以说是非常不错，所以他想他并非不能忍受，如果她——

Diarmuid猛地倒抽了口气，（下意识）紧咬住被单。  
Arturia在他身后发出愉悦的感叹，“看来，这便是我所寻求的了。”她再次轻轻摩擦过那一点。  
他换用面前的枕头堵住了呻吟。

“你还舒服吗，Diarmuid？”

如果她可以把手指拿出去的话，他想他一定能把话说的更连贯些：  
“是、是的，一切都很好……”一声闷哼。  
刺激来的太过突然以至于他这次没能抑制住呻吟。

“如果你没问题，那我就继续了。”

他虚弱得点了点头，于是Arturia伸手取过润滑剂（他为此感激了下），快速而不失平稳地将它涂抹在假阳具上——还是一个比她的手指粗大的多的阳具，Diarmuid补充。

Arturia缓慢地把阳具推入他的身体，好让他能够适应它的尺寸。  
那东西感觉大得不可思议，他完全想不出任何办法能让它进入到他的身体里面。

“嘶——好了，应该全都进去了。”Arturia的呼吸也开始变得急促了——Diarmuid并不确定到底是什么刺激到了她，但显然她的确已经开始兴奋了。“你觉得怎么样？”

“太满了，”他答道，“我觉得还好，可以继续了。”

缓慢拔出的动作比之进入更让人难以忍受，好在很快她又挺身而入——这一次他不需要再鼓励她继续了。

也许他们还会尝试这种做爱的方式。（Diarmuid想着）那感觉很好，即使不算上Saber的喘息——那喘息比他们处于正常体位时要来的更加急促而响亮——那种感觉也依旧令人惊叹。

“哪里，在哪里……”

她小幅度地挪动着，随即再次摩擦到了那一点。此时的Diarmuid已经不再指望能忍住自己的呜咽了。他的背向上拱起，使得Arturia不得不抓住他的臀瓣好固定住他，另一只手则拍打着他的背，引导着对方和自己冲刺的节奏一同晃动——Diarmuid很快做到了这点。

而在他射出之后，Arturia仍花了几秒才停下动作，将阳具从他身体里抽了出来。  
Diarmuid帮她解下了皮带好让她能把它放在一边，从而蜷缩在他身侧。

“我很享受，”他告诉她。

她轻轻的笑了。“可是下一次，我更希望处在能随时亲吻你的位置。”

【END】


End file.
